1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices, and more specifically, to an amusement ball having a retractable propelling mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sales of toys and other amusement devices form a large part of the economy. Some popular amusement devices are conventional ball devices that are propelled or launched through the air by human power. Propelling with human power is conventionally achieveed in one of two methods. In a first method, a conventioral ball device is first physically gripped. Once gripped, the conventional ball device is then launched by using forward momentum of an outward force.
In a second method, the conventional ball device is attached to the end of a rope. The amusement device again first gripped by the rope. Once gripped, the rope is used to twirl the conventional ball device in a circular motion. Using the developed centrifugal force the conventional ball device is released and launched forward. Frequently, the second method produces the furthest throwing results.
Conventional ball devices that can be gripped and then physically launched are known. A problem, however, with these conventional ball devices is that they lack a rope or a cord. The lack of a rope or a cord limits the amount of total force to be applied to the conventional ball device to launch it. This results in limiting or decreasing the distance that the conventional ball device can be propelled.
Conventional ball devices having a rope or a cord attachment that may generate momentum with a circular motion and with the help of centrifugal force be launched are also known. A problem with conventional ball devices having a rope or a cord attachment is that the rope or the cord consistently trails the conventional ball device. The trailing rope increases drag on the conventional ball device. The increased drag clearly hinders the flight of the ball. This results in limiting or decreasing the distance that the conventional ball device can be propelled.
Another problem with conventional amusement devices having a rope or a cord attachment is that the rope consistently flails once it is released. This also increases drag on the ball and results in limiting or decreasing the distance the amusement device can be propelled. The flailing rope also disrupts the aerodynamics of the conventional ball device. More particularly, the flailing rope causes the flight path of the conventional ball device to be altered as the whipping force of the trailing rope causes a shift in the direction of force in which the conventional ball device is propelled. This also reduces the distance the ball can be propelled. Moreover, it reduces the accuracy with which the ball may be directed once it is propelled.
Yet another problem with conventional ball devices having a rope or a cord is that they may be susceptible to causing increased damage in the surroundings where they are propelled. More particularly, the trailing rope may be flaiLing out of control. The trailing and flailing rope causes whip-like forces to be applied to innocent objects and things resulting in damage to those items.
Therefore, there is a need for an amusemnent ball device that may (1) be launched through a rope or a cord and (2) that minimizes or eliminates the application of external forces on the amusement ball device that may unnecessarily hinder the forces to propel the amusement ball device.